


Summer Festival

by gizah



Category: Bleach
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizah/pseuds/gizah
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: 🧡💙The GrimmIchi Server 2020 Secret Santa💙🧡





	Summer Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArisuAmiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/gifts).



> **Here's my secret santa gift!! Hope you enjoy it!!**


End file.
